


The Wedding

by Sicklywrites



Series: Asha Trevelyan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Trespasser, Trespasser Spoilers, Wedding, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When this is over, we'll make it official. However you like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dorian stood with his arms crossed over his chest, thinking where this day was on his top five proudest moments. Asha stood there – moments after yelling _“I hate dresses!”_ and falling accidentally into his side – looking like a goddess. Her hair was tied back into a loose and beautiful bun, strands of wavy black hair framing her face, and on her head, the most delicate flower crown of tiny white petals and clear sparkling crystals, strung together with a gold that matched the thread of her dress. She was elegant, like nothing anyone had ever seen. She wore mage robes in the circle, thick armour in battle, but never a dress. Everything she’d ever worn combined probably wasn’t as expensive as the thing, either.

“You look good in white.” Dorian said, choking up. He was biting onto his bottom lip and blinking tears from his eyes.

“Don’t cry, you’ll set me off too.” she said, punching him weakly in the arm. They both stared at the dress, draped perfectly from her body, tight in all the right places and falling midway down her calves. Dorian put his arm around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“This would be a good time to grow my arm back, don’t you think?” she joked, using her magic to flex the fingers of her prosthetic arm. One of the few times she was grateful to be a mage, she supposed. It was decorated lightly with the white and gold theme of her dress and flowers, but she still would have chosen her real arm, had she had the chance. “You look good, too.”

“Oh, flatter me if you must, but it isn’t about me.” he said, “This is all about _you_ and your broadly seen as unwise decision to marry a Qunari.”

They laughed, mostly at the people who had said things like that, and partly from nervousness.

Dorian grinned.

“You haven’t seen what Bull looks like yet have you?”

* * *

On the other side of Skyhold Vivienne twirled like a fairy godmother around the Iron Bull, already looking as flawless as ever for her appearance in the crowd of the wedding. But it wasn’t _her_ looks that had her attention, it was Bull’s.

“You’ll look stunning, darling,” she said, flicking Bull’s hands away from the buttons of his suit and doing them up twice as quickly herself. Bull pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes – eye – before looking up at the mirror he stood far too tall to fit his whole body into. “Broad shoulders, gorgeous colours,”

She started listing things she liked – she better have, since she chose most of these ridiculous costumes – until her voice faded out of his mind. She was right, though. He looked good. _Damn good._ The top half of him was black, then grey trousers, and black boots. Everything but the trousers were lined with gold, little arrows on the corners of the cloak hanging down over his ass and most of his thighs. _Thighs,_ he thought. _Asha’s into thighs._ He could picture her face seeing him for the first time, and suddenly the idea of wearing it in public didn’t seem half bad.

Vivienne twirled around him one last time, wrapping his waist in golden silk like the blue one he’d worn at the Winter Palace two years ago. He felt like he’d been poked into a corset for a moment as she pulled it tight, then ruffled it around until it looked nice and in place. She stood back with one hand on her hip at the other in the air near her lips in thought.

“What do you think, dear?” she asked.

“I like the shoulder tassels.” he said, flicking them and watching them sway. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but a slight smirk had formed on her face.

“They’re called _epaulettes_ , darling.” she said, the word ‘darling’ firm like a scold.

“I don’t know what half this shit is called in common tongue.” he growled low and to himself. She clicked with her lips and strutted over again, dusting off his shoulder with her delicate hand.

“Varric told me he’d be willing to place a bet on whether I could make you look presentable without complaint.” she said.

“And?” Bull said, wriggling his toes in his boots. They came up to his knees and for a moment he wondered where Vivienne would ever get them in his size. Same with the gloves, which were funny to him, because of how they had to make special short pinkie and ring finger… _finger sleeves._ What would you call them? Before he could think of an answer for his own question, Vivienne was dragging him off again. _Soon,_ he reminded himself. _Soon he’d be Asha’s husband and this would all be worth it. For her._


	2. Chapter 2

Bull walked out into the crowd that had gathered in Skyhold’s garden with something churning in his gut. It could have been nervousness, but he didn’t remember ever feeling nervous about much of anything. Krem was standing to the left of the arch, Mother Giselle in the middle, and an empty spot for Dorian at the right. Krem and Mother Giselle were already standing by, smiling wide and proud, waiting for it to become official. _Official… anyway you like._ He remembered saying that the same day he thought – he knew – he might lose her. But she came out of it, an arm gone, but alive.

He also remembered how dumb the idea of marriage was before he met her. To be forever bound to another? To love and stick by them until the day you die? It seemed crazy to the point where he laughed at it at some point. _Human customs are ridiculous._ But somewhere along the line – maybe during sex that wasn’t like any other he’d had, maybe during kissing Asha’s gorgeous lips and feeling something new like fire in his heart, maybe in the middle of the night when he rubbed her back and felt her breathing or got a little whisper of _I love you –_ somewhere, he’d come to like the idea of having that until the day he died. He wanted to spend his time with her in the Tavern until they were drunk and giddy out of their minds, he wanted to fight the greatest beasts in Thedas with her, he wanted to hold her close to him just as much and as often as he wanted to drive her down into a mattress or press her up against the wall. Stupid? Once, but not now.

He’d spaced out with his hands clasped together in front of him, only coming back to reality when Krem’s hand touched his arm. Before looking to Krem, he gazed over the crowd of people who had come, people that a few years ago he hadn’t known or even heard of and were now here to watch him marry. The only person missing was Dorian, and everybody knew why. He’d be walking Asha down the aisle, probably sobbing, and then would take his place beside her. Varric stood near the front, which was funny because if he was any further back he wouldn’t be able to see past anyone’s ass. Also in the front was Dagna and Scout Harding – still funny – and behind them most of everyone else. Vivienne, Thom, Cassandra, Sera, Josephine, Cullen, Maryden – standing close and happily next to Cole – the Chargers, even the dwarf that used to work out those mosaic things, the elf they’d recruited from his camp in the Exalted Plains, and that boy from the tavern that ended up being a soldier. Surprised that anyone beyond the inner circle even cared, he turned to Krem.

“You look great, Chief.” He grinned.

“You know who else looks great?” Bull said, eyebrows raising when he smirked. Krem looked puzzled. “Scout Harding, over there. You gonna get a dance in when the music starts?”

Krem blushed and looked quickly to Harding, then back.

“Well, I’ve seen the Inquis—I mean, Asha’s dress.” Krem argued.

“Yes, but I’m _marrying_ her, you’re _two years_ late on asking Harding out on a date.”

From the crowd closest to them, Sera snorted in her laughter.

“I’ve seen it, too, Bull!” she said excitedly. “She looks…”

“The word you’re looking for is _phwoaah!”_ Bull laughed, making Sera giggle.

“You’re damn right it is!”

They were interrupted by music, the band to the side beginning on a signal Bull had surprisingly missed. From the door across the garden from him, his very-near-future wife would walk though, her hand on Dorian’s forearm. And that’s exactly what happened.

_Phwoah..!_ She was gorgeous.

* * *

Asha didn’t have time to take in how beautiful the garden had been made for the event or appreciate the music playing steadily in the background. Instead, she was finding it hard to breathe. She squeezed her hand tightly on her bouquet, – white roses lined with gold, just like the ones that decorated the garden – the other squeezing on Dorian’s forearm. But then Bull was there, Krem and Mother Giselle on either side of him. She could see the look on his face – his parted lips, his raised eyebrows – and could suddenly breathe again. He looked utterly shocked and flustered. _There he is,_ she thought, and the world stopped spinning around her as she uttered a laugh.

She noticed, vaguely, that Krem had whispered something _(I told you so, Chief)_. It didn’t matter, though. It didn’t matter if every damned person in Thedas was whispering things. Bull was there, and he looked _stunning._ Before the thought had even completely passed through her mind, her walk up the aisle with Dorian was over, and she was standing in front of Bull. A lot of other people too, but mostly Bull.

He’d been told by someone that he wasn’t really supposed to touch Asha until Mother Giselle said something about a kiss and everyone cheered, but right now it seemed distant, and he didn’t really care. He placed his hands gently on her hips and then slid them up her waist slightly, thumbs running along the fabric of her dress lovingly.

“I…” he started, not really knowing where he was going. “You…”

“Hi.” Asha suddenly grinned, her cheeks flushed. He stopped and took a breath.

“Hey, Kadan.” he said, and let himself relax. She’d never quite seen that expression on his face. Scared, excited, in awe, disbelieving – they were all there. His lips parted again as he tried to speak in a low whisper. “You look incredible.”

She felt herself press up against him, his hands staying firm and loving on her hips. She didn’t want to be let go in fear she might collapse and start giggling wildly. _How did I get here? How do I deserve this?_

“Have you _seen_ what you’re wearing?” she started snickering, placing her hands on his chest. He chuckled, about to respond with something – dirty, no doubt – before Mother Giselle interrupted. She was saying something before, but it got a little louder as to distract them from one another.

“…your vows.”

Bull looked around fearfully for a moment before correcting himself and clearing his throat. _Right, vows._ He looked down at his feet, never feeling like such an incompetent idiot.

“I swear…” he started, “…I swear, on everything, Asha. I will love you forever and a day.” _You’re not really supposed to touch her_ he thought, caressing her blushing face and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I swear to protect you, care for you, to treasure you… and to smack your ass even when it’s sagging past your ankles.”

Everyone burst into laughter, including Asha, who was now racking her brain for her own vows. Once the laughter died down, Mother Giselle’s smile becoming genuine again after being a little disgusted, Asha looked up to Bull again. Sweet Maker, he had the exact same expression on his face as he did when she gave him the dragon’s tooth. And yes, he still wore it. They both did, at that moment, at their wedding.

“Bull… I promise to stay at your side. To be yours forever and to love you with my entire heart. I will take you to every dragon fight,” she said, beginning to laugh again with the guests, and feeling queasy at his handsome smile, “and above all, promise to be your Kadan.”

He seemed to melt a little at that, and the world went quiet again. _Something, something, marriage, something, something, kiss the bride_ , and with the permission given to him he had her in his arms, had her lips, her body, her passionate gripping on his sides. He dipped her down, kissing her long and lovingly as the crowd cheered and clapped. Sera’s whooping rose above all other noise, including the music that had started up again. Cole noticed silently how they smiled on each other’s lips, a thousand emotions that didn’t belong to him swimming through his head.

“You’re my wifey now, Kadan.” Bull laughed, his voice unheard to anyone else but Asha past the cheering. He lifted her from the dip, Asha holding onto him gleefully, grinning like a fool.

“I love you, Bull.” she whispered, kissing him again as they stood upright again. He chuckled, his stubble tickling her cheek.

“You better, we’re stuck together, now.” he jested, then paused. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Asha cheerfully spun under Bull’s arm, her hand in his, laughing merrily to the sound of upbeat music. Bull wasn’t much for dancing, but he seemed to be – he _was_ – enjoying himself. Anyone could see from the grin on his face and his adoring gaze on his new wife, this was _everything._

The gaze was returned, her full pink lips in a great smile that puffed up her freckly and beautifully blushed cheeks. _A blushing bride_ Bull thought, recognizing that term from somewhere but not really caring.

“So you’re really going to be smacking my ass when it’s old and sagging down to my ankles?” she laughed so content and gladly with one hand encased by his and the other on his shoulder.

“Only with your consent.” He said, and bowed to her politely before laughing.

“This _day_ is my consent.” She said, “There’s a ring on my finger that says I’m all yours.”

He hummed happily at that, nodding and looking into thin air as if every fantasy was casually rolling through his head.

“And the other way ‘round, too.” He said, eye coming back to hers. In the middle of him saying something else, Sera skipped by them throwing white and pink flower petals in the air, doing that distinctly _Sera_ laugh-snort-cackle. She’d promised she’d pull no pranks for this event, and so far she had remained true.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you see who caught the bouquet?” Asha asked while facing away from Bull, smiling as she put her flower crown on her bedside table. Bull was quiet so she kept talking anyway. “It was Josephine. In human weddings, whoever catches the bouquet is supposed to get married next. You should have seen her face, it was adorab—”

When she turned she was suddenly thrown onto the bed, tackled by the massive force of her husband.

“Please!” she screamed between giggles, “Help! I’m being attacked by a monstrous beast!”

Bull growled and laughed into her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist and propping himself up on the other.

“He’s enormous!” she bellowed dramatically, “How will I ever escape! True loves kiss!?”

He crushed her lips under his in a stupidly but purposely awkward – and loud – smooch.

“Plot twist!” he declared.

“It was the beast all along!” she said, putting her hands up in the air as he rolled onto his side, Asha in his arms. “How would I have ever known it was the _beast_ that was my true love?”

“Well firstly, you give him all the hints in the book that you’re interested and then he thinks _ooh, might get it on with the Inquisitor,_ not knowing that two years later he’ll be in bed with her still, as her husband.”

“Naww,” she mumbled, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

He smiled and stroked an eyelash from her cheek.

“No, Kadan, it’s the _best_ thing.”

There was a long moment of silence between them, and within those minutes it had sunk into them. Husband and wife. Forever and ever, _forever and a day._ She stared at him lovingly, wondering how she got here at all. She never imagined, not even for a second, that she would come from being lonely and having one-off sex with other mages in the tower, to being finally secure in a man’s arms. Not just any man, either. Not even human. A great hulking Qunari that was the very definition of sexy for her. He even had the great arms and thighs, _and_ the chubby belly she thought was cute (and cuddly). How he managed to tick every box on her fantasy’s list, she would never know.

It was three in the morning and their heads pounded from alcohol and music. Bull yawned loudly and cuddled his wife closer, wishing that his clothes would magically take themselves off and stop restricting him uncomfortably into a mould.

“I know you were expecting wedding sex but can it be first day married morning sex instead?” he chuckled, and Asha noddled a little tipsy herself, laughing quietly into his chest. _Qunari don’t have sex for love,_ she thought, _they don’t get married either._ She ran her hand up his jaw and felt the rough stubble growing on scarred skin, his body loosening over hers. Sleepy time for the Iron Bull. _But I would do anything for you, Kadan,_ she heard him say in her mind as easily as she had heard it many times before. _I love you._


End file.
